


Merry Christmas

by Lovestruckllama



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Happy Christmas, Holidays, Kissing, Merry Christmas, Tina tries to be bold, everyone is so cute and awkward, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestruckllama/pseuds/Lovestruckllama
Summary: Christmas Day brings more love and dreams for the future than Tina ever really expected.





	

# Merry Christmas

Curled up in a tiny chair with her head rested against Newts shoulder she found herself humming happily as he wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist whilst the other help up his book at just the right angle so she could look at the illustrations.  
“I spent hours just getting the tail right,” He mumbled as he showed her his sketch of a Thunderbird. “I think I drove my editor mad...”  
His free hand began moving gently across her side in slow circular motions earning him a small hum and Tina snuggling deeper into his embrace. “I think your drawing of Frank turned out beautifully.”  
Blushing, he averted his gaze from her own. “I wanted to do him justice, ya know? Frank is quite magnificent.”  
“We'll have to visit him sometime,” Tina said slowly, tentatively. “I mean... unless... you would like to go alone.”  
Looking down at Tina his lips curled up into a small smile. “I would love it if you joined me.” He paused for a second as he put the book down on the arm of the chair. “I think I would very much love for you to accompany me.” Newt tucked her hair behind her ear, gently brushing his hand against her face as he as he leaned closer to her. “I think I would very much like to kiss you again.”  
Tina couldn't remember ever smiling so brightly. “I would very much like that.”

* * *

Newt woke up to the sounds of Tina practically bouncing on her heels as she awkwardly tried to shove her feet into her big boots. Looking up at him she smiled sheepishly. “It finally stopped snowing. Want to go for a walk?” Her excitement was contagious and within moments he found himself across the room with his jacket being thrown around his shoulders by Tina.  
When they finally made it outside the sun was only slightly beginning to rise and Newt had to admit it took his breath away. New York was covered in bright completely untouched snow. The normally loud and bustling city was quiet and it felt like it was just the two of them.  
“Newt...”  
He looked over at her through his bangs causing her to blush. “Tina?”  
“Thank you.” Interlocking their arms together she smiled brightly.  
“For what?”  
“For you.”

* * *

Though the air was cold against her skin, Tina Goldstein was beginning to think that she had never been happier. The crunch of fresh snow under her feet, her arm wrapped tightly around Newts and it was a beautiful Christmas morning. Everything finally just felt... happy.  
“Miss. Goldstein.”  
“Goldstein again?” Her tone was playful but she had to admit the use of her last name brought a little bit of anxiety.  
“Yeah.” With his free hand he reached up and scratched behind his ear. His eyes purposefully looking away from her. “I would like... if you would like me to. Only if you would like me to...”  
“Newt?”  
“I would very much like to properly court you.” Clearing his throat he began to speak again, his tone firm but the speed at which he spoke betrayed his nervousness. “I thought about you constantly. I very much want to do right by you.”  
Stopping just in front of the entrance to Central Park she moved so she was placed directly into his path. “What would I expect?”  
“Pardon?”  
“You said you wanted to properly court me. What would properly courting me entail?” Tina giggled and found that she was beginning to feel quite bold around him. “I've never been courted by a British gentleman.” He nervously shuffled in front of her, his hand scratching behind his ear as a bright flush appeared over the bridge of his nose as if the heat of her gaze was causing him to want to run.  
“I would...um. Dinner.”  
“Dinner?” Slowly stepping forward to positioned herself so she was almost close enough that they could touch.  
“Yes... and walks. I mean... I've never really courted anyone else-”  
“What else?” The playful challenge hung in the air as her stern look turned into a smile smile.  
“I said I wanted to do this properly.” He groaned as he closed the last bit of distance between them. His mouth came crashing down onto her own, his hands shoved into her hair as he whimpered against her lips. 

* * *

Kissing him quickly she moved around the kitchen waving her wand gently, assembling two cups of tea. “I think... if you kiss me again I won't let you leave.” Tina remarked as she put a teaspoon of sugar into her cup. “Or I might have to follow you.”  
“Follow me.”  
“Pardon?” Tina chuckled. “I was just joking... I have my job and my sister here.”  
“Follow me.” He said it firmly this time as he stepped forward and slipped his hand into hers. “Come with me.”  
“Back to England?” Chuckling she stepped away. “You have got to be kidding me. We just kissed for the first time last night!”  
“Whatever we become... whatever you do is your choice. I won't dare force you...” Newt sighed and stepped forward again removing any space in between them. “But what I want... what I want,” He stuttered as he tried not to lose eye contact, “I want you to come with me.”  
“Newt...”  
“Teenie!” Her younger sister yelled as she came in the door, Jacob Kowalski at her heels. Queenie's curls bounced as she took her jacket off with a small twirl. “Is that Mr. Scamander's jacket?”  
“Newt?”  
“Hello Jacob... Queenie.” Newt stepped away from the object of his affection. “I hope you don't mind me intruding.”  
“It took you long enough, Mr. Scamander.” Queenie teased as she headed towards her sister.  
“It's good to see you Newt. I wish you had told us you would be here, I would have brought you a few of my deserts. I make a mean Niffler.”  
“Niffler?” Newt shot a worried glance over at Tina causing her to giggle.  
“Tina!” Queenie suddenly shouted. Her eyes wide as she looked over her sister staring adoringly at Newt. Quickly she shot her gaze over to Newt than back over to her sister. “He kissed you!”  
“Queenie! Please do stop reading my mind!”  
“He wants to court you!” Queenie was practically jumping up and down now, a bright smile crossing her face. “He wants you to travel with him! This is so great!”  
Jacob turned abruptly towards Newt, his eyes wide with shock. “You actually had it in you!”  
Scratching behind his ear he looked down at his tea. “I can be bold.” The statement did not match the tone of his voice nor his body language.  
Laughing Jacob moved so quick that someone would almost think he apparated. His arms were suddenly around his friend and they both were laughing. “It is so good to see you! Have you finished your book?”  
“Jacob!” Queenie snapped. “He kissed Tina and all you can talk about is his book?” Gesturing over at her now beet red sister she huffed. “This is big news!”  
Chuckling, Jacob let go of his friend and moved towards the excited blonde. “This is very big news. I wonder if he performed his mating dance...”  
“Mating dance?” Both sisters echoed as they look back and forth between the two men.  
“I think we should talk about that,” Tina chuckled. “What kind of mating dance is this?”  
“Oh shush Teenie! Stop trying to change the subject!” Queenie leaped forward and hugged her sister tightly. “Are you going with him? Do you like him? Of course you like him! You think he's remarkable!”  
Groaning Tina looked pleadingly over at Newt. “Please stop reading my mind.”

 

* * *

After an overly busy dinner and a few jives from Jacob and Queenie insisting Newt tell them about what made him come back for Tina, Tina and Newt had decided to retire to the inside of his case. Though she knew her sister meant well she also knew that this thing between her was still so new, and so fragile. The familiar anxiety of things moving too fast tried to creep up but she did her best to ignore the nagging whispers.  
“I am beginning to think Pickett thinks I am a talking tree,” Newt commented as Picket peaked out from the lapels of his jacket. “It would explain his reluctance to part with me.”  
Chuckling she made her way down the small ramp and looked over the magic he had created in such a tiny space. “He has a very good taste in trees then.”  
Scratching behind his ears he went ahead and picked up the end of the wheel barrow filled with food. “Odd attracts odd I guess.”  
“Now... Mr. Scamander what does that say about me?” With a possibly too stern look compared to the joyful tone to her voice she grabbed the bucket filled with pellets. “This is for the mooncalfs, right?”  
“Oh, right. Um. Yes.”  
Nodding she went ahead towards where they were playing. “We will be done a lot quicker if I actually make myself useful.”  
Smiling to himself he busied himself with feeding and taking care of the creatures. Or he tried to remain busy, though he understood her intentions of making this go quicker he found he moved slower than normal as he couldn't help but watch her. Tina gleefully fed the mooncalfs and they seemed to be trying to one up each other in an attempt to get her attention. He was sure he had even heard her scold them for 'trying to make her pick favourites.'  
“Have you thought about it?” The whole time he had been feeding the animals he had caught himself thinking about it. He knew that it had been bold of him, something highly out of his usual nature but he found with her he was acting quite erratic. He walked towards her in long strides so he stood in front of her who was leaning against his small shed looking out over the magic created sunset a dreamy look on her face. “I understand...”  
“I know.” Slipping her hand into his she pulled him close. “I will think about it. I promise.”  
“Thank you.” Squeezing her tight against him he pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. “I will do my best to be patient.”  
Nuzzling against the base of his neck she sighed and finally asked the question that had kept crossing her mind all day. “How long are you here for?”  
“New Years...” He tried to say more but she silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips.  
“I guess we better make the most of the next few days.” Feeling bolder she pulled him towards her by his collar and kissed him more firmly. “Merry Christmas, Newt.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked the second part of this story! I am planning on doing a New Years one as well... Newtina is just too cute to resist.  
> I have had a few people comment on my Tumblr about how Tina, Queenie and Jacob are Jewish and I do really hope I haven't offended anyone by having them celebrate Christmas. I truly have always felt that Christmas in the Wizarding community is quite important, and not necessarily a religious celebration at all. I have it almost in mind that their time at School got them quite fond of Christmas. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing from all of you!


End file.
